


Ain't It Super?

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [132]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Friends, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, With something complicated in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: can you imagine the sass of childhood friends to enemies to lovers Remy and Janus? maybe they're both polyamorous and already dating other people... imagine for example Janus already in a relationship with Virgil and Remy in a relationship with Andy... healthy open relationships tho! and can be either romantic or queerplatonic. important part is Remy and Janus going from childhood friends to enemies to lovers. Maybe they're both vigilantes or something. Superheroes/supetvillains are fun.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Remy/Andy
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Ain't It Super?

"We've been dancing around this for a while, Snakebite," Remy yawns, sprawling artfully over a heating vent on the top of the roof. Snakebite chuckles softly, not moving from where he's leaning over the edge of the roof, scanning the buildings below. He seems to spot something at last, gloved hands curling tighter over the edge as his head stops moving.

Remy has always been impressed by Janus' ability to focus despite anything else going on. It got him through years of exams during high school when he'd lived in- in Remy's opinion at least- one of the loudest and most chaotic households ever. But that was a long time ago, and they've both changed a lot since then.

"What is that, exactly?" Janus wonders, raising an eyebrow above the crisp silk line of his mask. Remy's heart doesn't skip a beat. It doesn't.

"Oh the will they won't they, dramatic Romeo and Juliet tension. I did make sure to tip your head up last time I pinned you, did you notice?"

Janus' voice is quietly amused when he replies. "I did. I also noticed you going to the store with your queerly beloved."

Ah. Wait. Remy whiplashes so quickly between wincing at the misunderstanding that must have occurred and suspicion (and maybe delight) that Janus has apparently been spying on him. Voluntarily. "You were watching me?"

The mask twitches before Janus answers, just a beat too late to be believable. "... No."

"Right. You used to be better at lying, you know.

"Alright yes I was. I wanted to see if... If there was anything to it."

"To what?"

"The flirting," Janus sighs. "I just thought it might-"

"It does!" Remy shouts, lunging forwards to halve the distance between them. "Whatever you're about to say, it does. Andy is... exactly what you said. My queerly beloved. We're together but, we're not just us. He's special to me, but so are you, in a different way. So it does, mean what you think."

Janus just stares at him for almost ten seconds, an excruciating length of time to wait. It feels like Remy's entire life flashes before him. And wouldn't you know, a good chunk of it contains the man in front of him, just like he hopes his future might too.

And then Janus starts to chuckle, shaking his head with a wry smile. "Well wouldn't you know, guess Virgil was right after all. So you wouldn't be opposed to maybe going somewhere that's not a roof, out of costume?"

"Not one bit! Although maybe the costumes could be a negotiation point," Remy grins, stepping forwards again to crowd Janus against the wall. "You look good in silk."

Janus leans in in return to purr into his ear, "I know I do," before Remy hears a click. It's the only warning he gets before Janus taps something and Remy shoots back to hit the doorway with a solid thump, stuck with some kind of trap by the wrist. He blows a kiss with his free hand as Janus, back in full Snakebite mode, turns to leave. "I'll call you!"

Remy swoons a bit. "You'd better!" And then, "Wait, who's Virgil?"

Janus looks back one last time as he climbs onto the wall, crouched gracefully with perfect balance. "Oh, just my boyfriend. I owe him twenty dollars now, but I get a date with you, so I think I won. Bye now."

With that he drops, leaving Remy to squeal like a rom-com leading lady, before setting to escaping Janus' trap.

It takes him over an hour. It's worth it.


End file.
